Cuddle Monster
by Don'tCallMeStraightOrCis
Summary: Jason doesn't like sex and doesn't know being asexual is a thing. Thankfully he's got a boyfriend who does.


Jason couldn't think of a better way to spend his Friday night.

He was in Percy's cabin, lying in Percy's bed, arms wrapped around Percy's waist, legs tangled with Percy's, lips on Percy. All there was was Percy, Percy, Percy, and that to Jason was the best thing ever. Ever since they had started dating, Jason couldn't get enough of Percy. All he wanted to do was hideout in Percy's cabin forever, lock the door and keep Percy all to himself. He knew that was selfish but he didn't even care.

They shared slow, lazy and loving kisses in the dim light of the cabin like they had all the time in the world. Percy was gently tracing the shape of Jason's square jaw, smiling into those kisses, warm and careless. Jason felt his heart flutter in his chest, and he felt like he could take on the world with just his bare hands. With Percy, he felt invincible.

There were no sounds except for the occasional squeak of the bed and a little sigh or giggle. Jason loves it; it just meant he could focus even more on Percy, on the boy he loved.

Then, one of Percy's legs shifted, brushing a little too high, his stomach churned like he was about to throw up-

And Jason jerked away, falling off the bed a second later. He landed with a loud thump, and groaned. He lay, trying to comprehend what he had just done as Percy leaned over the bed, peering down at him.

"Fuck Jay, are you alright?"

Was he alright? He wasn't sure. It was fine until Percy got too close to then, but he couldn't tell Percy, could he? That wasn't normal.

"Y-Yeah."

"You don't look it."

"I swear I'm fine Percy."

Percy frowned, unconvinced. He disappeared for a second, replaced with his legs with he swung over the bed, hopping down onto the floor beside Jason.

"What's wrong Jason," Percy said in a quiet, gentle tone reserved solely for him, "Is it anything I can't help with?"

"No."

Percy shifted forward again and pressed his forehead against Jason's, taking his hand. Gently, he rubbed circled into Jason's skin, and Jason felt himself relax. Being around Percy was like coming home for the first time in years, and Jason was weak for that feeling.

"Jay... please... what's wrong."

Jason felt his resolve deteriorating with each careful curl of Percy's fingers.

"It's just... have you ever hated something you're supposed to love? That everyone else says you're suppose to love?"

Percy stayed silent, still frowning, but never moved away from Jason or stopped his caring minstrations.

"Jason, is this about sex?"

Jason's heart dropped and he jerked back, pushing himself away from Percy. Percy was going to think he was weird, he was going to laugh and tell him to stop being such an idiot, he was going to break up with him, and fuck, Jason was terrified by that thought.

"H-How?"

Jason looked away. He couldn't look Percy in the eye, couldn't risk seeing the disgust on his face.

"You've never talked about it, get uncomfortable when other people do, and because of things like just now... Jason, it's fine. There's nothing wrong with not liking sex."

Jason jerked his head up towards Percy, his heart skipping at the sight. There was no disgust, no confusion or annoyance even. Just a soft, caring smile.

"...Really?"

He couldn't wrap his head around it. All his life he'd grown up surrounded by sex, from the mythology in was born to the couples he was surrounded by to what he had seen on tv and films and in books. He was told that it was one of the best things on earth, that it was what everyone wanted... but if what Percy was saying was true.

Percy nodded and shuffled forward, pulling Jason into his arms. He ran his fingers through Jason's hair, and Jason had to fight back the urge to lean up into the movement and pur like a cat.

"Absolutely. It's just called being asexual."

Jason couldn't help but repeat that word over in his head, giddy with how right it sounded.

"It's actually a thing?"

"It is, definitely. Annabeth is asexual too, and she'd happily talk to you about it if you want."

Annabeth was too. It wasn't just him. He wasn't alone.

"Oh my gods," Jason couldn't help but laugh, "Oh my fucking gods."

He gripped onto Percy and burst into laughter, the light giddy feeling taking over him. He couldn't feel the laughter rumbling in Percy's chest too more than he could hear it, and he couldn't help but lean more into Percy to feel it better.

"You feeling better now Jay?"

In reply, he shifted about and caught Percy's lips with his own.

"I'll take that as a yes," Percy chuckled against Jason's lips.

"Yeah," Jason replied, "...You okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Sex isn't important for a relationship. It's like... a cherry on the cake. The cake is amazing, and you really don't need anything else. The cherry is just an extra which can be nice, if you like cherries. I don't really care about cherries though. Being with you is sweet enough for me."

Jason's face flushed and he hid his face in his hands as he laughed.

"Oh my gods Percy."

"Hey, don't laugh! I'm trying to be all sweet and shit!"

"Oh my gods," Jason repeats, "I love you so fucking much."

Percy's faux-annoyance melted into a completely adoring look, and he leaned down to steal another chaste kiss.

"I love you too Jay... and we've got to talk about it sometime. About what you're comfortable with, what you're not..."

Jason grumbled and rubbed his nose against Percy's neck.

"Later," he mumbled, "Just wanna cuddle now for."

"Cuddle monster," Percy huffed fondly, "I swear all you love me for is my amazing hugs."

"Not true... I also love your cooking skills."

That earned him a pinch, but Jason couldn't care less. Who could care about anything when they were happily at home, accepted and loved?


End file.
